


Self Care

by dee_thequeenbee



Series: Milady Verse [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dee_thequeenbee/pseuds/dee_thequeenbee
Summary: Prompt: Milady is scarred after seeing Regina and Robin have sex. combined with the fifth entry for the oq prompt party, friday.125 - one of them caught masturbating.





	Self Care

Regina has a bad habit: sometimes she forgets to check where I am.

Now, that is not always the case. She’s attentive, and she cares deeply for me, as my whole family does – little Sophie has just started crawling, Richard is more tender than ever, and Robin… well, let’s just say he finally sold his apartment and moved here with us. So now there’s five of us, and it’s a bit crowded sometimes, but I like it better than before.

So, Regina is more distracted – now I’m not a little kitten anymore, but I think Richard and I are capable of taking care of ourselves. Plus, there’s the baby. She’s less relaxed, Regina, now that Sophie can move around and possibly trip into dangerous situations, so she had to baby-proof the house. And of course, usually, when she’s free, and the baby is taken care of, Regina takes a nap and doesn’t worry about the world.

I’m happy she trusts me and Richard with the baby – we would never hurt Sophie, of course, we are always careful with our claws around her. And she likes to use us as pillows, but it’s okay.

But as I was saying, sometimes Regina forgets to check where I am. There was a time when I was sleeping in the bath tub, at the start of summer, because it was cooler and nicer – and I’ve been woken up by a sudden cascade of water and of course I had to jump up and scrabble whoever dared to do such a thing. And Robin’s foot ended up quite bruised.

And the last time is no exception.

I was enjoying a quiet afternoon at home alone, bathing in the sunlight, in Regina’s room. I was almost going to doze off, because it’s not often that I get the house all for myself, but I heard the keys turn in the lock, and a familiar clicking of heels. I just curled up and purred, on my spot of light, happy that Regina was home.

“Is someone here?” she called, but I didn’t answer – even if she couldn’t see me, as I was behind the armchair near the window. Robin wasn’t home, I knew he was away with the baby and Richard. Maybe at the vet. Poor Richard, I thought with a shiver.

“Guess I’m alone then,” she said to herself, entering the room. I didn’t bother to correct her. I was going to sleep in a minute anyway, and I could say hello later.

She didn’t speak anymore, but I heard sounds that almost lulled me to sleep. Zippers coming down, the door closing, and water running from the nearby bathroom, her bare feet on the wooden floor. The creak of the bed, when she lied down, and a smell of roses and lavender from her favorite cream. I didn’t pay attention, as sleep is a very important affair for a cat, and I was just about to fall into a dream when I heard a low buzzing.

My ears raised – and my head turned, but as I was behind the armchair, I could only see the legs of the bed. I was too comfortable in my position to go investigate, and Regina was not speaking, so I knew it couldn’t be anything bad.

Then, I heard a low _Mmm_ , a soft moan, and more shifting on the bed. A whispered _Oh, yes_ , and I suddenly knew what it was. _Ew_. That really weird way humans have to pleasure themselves – I mean, everyone knows you just need a partner or some nice object to scratch yourself against, there’s no need for all that noise and moans. I turned my head, trying to ignore the noise, and focused on my sleep. I couldn’t get up and exit – the door was closed, and I thought Regina would have been embarrassed. (As if her primal needs were something to be embarrassed about. Sometimes I don’t understand humans.)

And then, just as I was about to finally get to sleep, I heard the door creak open, and a startled yelp and Robin’s amused voice, “Sorry, babe, am I interrupting something?”

“You scared the hell out of me,” Regina answered with a panting voice, I would have bet her hand was pressed against her chest. “I thought you were coming home later, where’s Sophie?”

“At Emma’s,” he answered. I heard sounds, and a ruffling of clothes and zippers, the loud _thunk_ of his shoes falling down. “I see what you’re doing when the cat is away, miss Mills. Are you particularly attached to that buzzing friend, or can I help you?”

“Moron,” she laughed, a sound muffled because they started kissing, those wet and sloppy sounds I was so confused about. Sometimes it looked like they were eating each other’s mouths. “God yes, Robin, please, I was so close,” Regina whined, the bed creaking some more as he clearly shifted on the bed. The creaking sound started again, along with her noises of satisfied desires.

I decided this was too much – the buzzing thing, it was alright, but let them have a minute alone. I looked across the room, and the door had been left open, bless him, so I quickly got up, my tail high in the hair, as I surreptitiously walked away towards freedom.

I stopped in my tracks for a minute – they were a mess of limbs and tangled stuff, I couldn’t even distinguish were one ended and the other started, so I gave them a last gaze, and got away. Far, far away, because I’d had enough of moans for an afternoon.

Regina should _really_ start checking where I am more often.


End file.
